Unwanted Attraction
by KawaiiYasha
Summary: After spending the day with the Kids Ryo is sent out to get some food. When he runs into a crying teenager with bright pink hair what is he to do? Intertwines with Gravitation Plz read both!
1. Please Ryo Please

(If you already read the Gravitation one then skip this!)

Hey this is KawaiiYasha with my first Fake fic, kind of. See this story intertwined with one I'm writing for Gravitation…So if you want to understand this you have to read the Gravitation one first…Sorry Sorry but it worth it. It has the same title so go and read and review and then come back and read this and review here too! THANKS

Chapter 1: Please Ryo Please

"Ryo" Carol wailed.

"What happen princess?"

"My aunt **sniff** she won't let me **sniff** go to see Eiri Yuki."

"See who?"

"Eiri Yuki, he's a extremely good romance novelist. I have all of his books and he's holding a book signing August 22 and my aunt won't let me go."

Ryo rubbed her back as she slowly began to calm down.

"Carol how about I talk to her. I'll tell her that I'm taking you. That should convince her."

She threw her hands around Ryo and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, thank you Ryo."

"Hey Ryo while your at it can you get us some Bad Luck tickets?" Bikky asked coming out of his room.

"Hey Bikky."

"Yo."

"Did you say Bad Luck?"

"Yup. They're coming to America on tour. They'll be here in New York the 22 of August. Last stop on their tour."

"Really Hiroshi is coming here!" Carol squeaked.

"Bikky grunted in reply.

"Wow Yuki Eiri and Hiroshi Nakano here on the same day."

Ryo decided to enter the conversation. "Excuse me guys but what are you two talking about?"

"Here Ryo." Bikky said handing him the headphones to his ipod. "This is Bad Luck."

Bikky pressed the play button and let Ryo listen to Rage Beat.

Ryo liked the beat of the song and much to his surprise the lyrics were in Japanese.

"Bikky do you know their not singing in English?"

Bikky looked at Ryo like he was stupid. "No Really." He replied back sarcastically.

Ryo took off the headphones.

"Bikky I'm sorry but I already promise Carol that I'll take her to see Eiri Yuki on that day."

"Ryo that signing is early in the day and the concert is probably at night." Carol turned to Bikky for conformation.

"From 10 to 2."

"At night?" Ryo questioned.

Carol and Bikky out on their best puppy dog faces.

"Alright I'll see what I can do."

"Yeah." Bikky and Carol yelled in unison.

**Knock Knock**

"Bikky could you get that?" Ryo asked so he could continue his conversation with Carol about Eiri Yuki.

"Yeah Yeah" He strolled over to the door. "Who it is?"

"Yo it's me Dee."

Ok guys that where I'm going to end it. I just had to put Dee in the story, I felt like he was being neglected even though he only had a millisecond of fame. Well anyways review please! .


	2. Sulking Ryo and Lucky Dee

Hey it me again with the second chapter for Unwanted Attractions Fake style. I like to thank everyone that reviewed and the people who are reading this now and I like to give super thanks to my brand new, fresh out of the box beta. Spank all of you. Now on to my story. (Yayness)

Chapter 2: Sulking Ryo and Lucky Dee

"Yo Dee what's up with Ryo, he seems really down today."

"Ya' think so Drake?" Dee asked turning down the baseball game that was playing on the radio.

"Yeah he seems depressed…very Un-Ryo like, ya' know. I think you should talk to him Dee." He looked up at Drake and then saw his partner coming out of the break room. It was true Ryo did look down right depressed.

"Alright Drake just keep an ear out on the game for me ok."

"Hey Ryo come with me for a moment." Dee said dragging Ryo back into the break room.

"What's wrong Dee?"

Dee locked the door and stared Ryo in his eyes.

"That my question Ryo. What going on with you?"

"What do you mea…"

"Cut the crap Ryo, even Drake notice you sudden mood swing. What going on, you know that you could tell me anything. I'm always here for you." Dee sat down on the chair that was in there and patted the space next to him. Ryo took the seat and sat down. He held his head down and sighed. Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist and allowed him to rest his head on his chest.

"Dee" Ryo buried his face further into Dee's chest.

"I feel like I'm letting Bikky down." Silent tears ran down his face. "I'm letting him down Dee."

Dee sighed and began to rub Ryo's back. "What happen baby, tell your Dee all about it."

"Well…" Ryo said raising his head to look Dee in his eyes. "On August 22 this group called Bad Luck is coming to New York and Bikky and Carol wanted to go to their concert. But it's sold out everywhere. I can't get any tickets, not anywhere. Bikky is going to be so disappointed in me." Ryo finally let out with tears still running down his cheek.

Dee let out a heavy sigh. "Is that it? Listen Ryo there no way that you could do anything. Bikky would just have to understand that and live with it. He loves you man, more than anything; you're like his father, YOUR ARE HIS FATHER. Trust me he won't be disappointed in you." Dee wiped away Ryo's tears with his thumbs. "Now stop crying. You're too beautiful to cry."

Dee placed a sweet chaste kiss on Ryo's lips. Just enough pressure to show Ryo that he cared and that he knew what he was talking about.

"Come on lets go back to work."

"Dee" Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee's neck. "Thank You so much."

"Then how about a proper thank you." Dee said grabbing Ryo's ass.

"Deeee" Ryo seethed.

"There, my Ryo's back." Dee said grinning.

**X X X**

"Dee, I'll be alright I just going to check out the crime scene. I'll be fine."

"But I don't see why I can't just go with you! It not like I'm doing anything."

"Dee you have a whole stack of paperwork right there on your desk. If you have finished that I'm sure that Rose wouldn't mind you coming along."

_Damn that Rose._

Dee grabbed Ryo hand. "Alright Ryo just be careful." He said squeezing Ryo's hand.

"Don't worry Dee. I promise I'll be ok."

Ryo grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

_Damn this doesn't feel right; me not being by his side._

Dee turned the game back on to try and get his mind off of Ryo.

_That Right, you heard correct be caller number 102 and you'll win not one, not two, but ten tickets to the sold out Bad Luck concert. That means you and all your friends can rock out to Bad Luck and that not all…You get ten back stage passes to go with those tickets. _

Dee grabbed his cell phone and started punching in the numbers.

_Ok people that lines are now open, start dialing._

Dee hit the send button and put the phone to his ear.

_Damn busy_

Dee hung up and dialed back

_Busy. Damn it._

Dee was ready to give up. Then he remembered how upset Ryo was in letting Bikky down.

"Come on for Ryo." He said pressing the send button.

**Ring**

_Holy crap it ringing._

Ring Ring 

_Come on pick up._

…

"What the hell?" _Why it stopped ringing?_

"What the hell?" Is that what the lucky singer of ten sold out Bad Luck tickets have to say.

"I won! Really I won!"

Yeah dude you got them.

_Holy crap. Ryo I got them._

"Man do you know how happy I am right now?"

Ok dude just stay on the line and tell them your info so you can pick up your tickets.

**x X x**

"Ahh" Ryo sighed as he walked back into the 27th Prescient. All he wanted to do was punch out, go home and go to sleep, but he still had an hour to go and a lot of paper work to do.

"Yo Ryo, Dee said he wanted to talk to you. He's in the break room." Drake said.

"Thanks" _I wonder what he wants._

Dee looked up when he heard the door open.

"Dee you wanted to talk to me?" Ryo asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Ryo, guess who got tickets to that sold out Bad Luck concert."

"Dee, _you_ got tickets?"

"It fact yes _I _did get tickets, but if your going to act like that."

"You really got tickets Dee?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

Ryo went over to Dee and gather him into a hug. "Oh Dee" Ryo kissed him.

"I have to properly thank you tonight."

Alrighty guys that where it end. Now go and review. Go, Go now!


	3. notice

Hey everyone it me yes long long long long time and sorry to say this is not an update…it a notice to all my loyal fans out there.

**NOTICE**

Stupid me started messing with her computer and broke it:( so there will NOT be any updates on my wonderful stories for a long long long time.

I'm super super super sorry!

Feel free to sent all the hate mail you want I do deserve it.

Don't worry I'm still writing:) .

So next time you get a little e-mail about my story it will be my next chappie!

Thanks and really hope to see you next time.


End file.
